Days Don't Have To Suck
by CrazyLake42
Summary: Once called Being Sick Doesn't Always Suck... Ok this is gonna be a series of one shots about days that usually suck... hopefully! All stories will have slash
1. Being Sick Doesn't Always Suck

Being Sick doesn't Always Suck!  
  
Summary: Dil's sick... but being sick doesn't always suck right?   
  
Warning: Contains some slashy moments! Not much cussing...  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned then well the show wouldn't be for little kiddies!   
  
A/N: I wrote this story because I am currently sick... and it just popped into my head! I hope you like it! Not Beta'ed because I didn't feel like sending it out! ::grins widely::  
  
'Bored, Bored,' I think staring off into space and breaking into another fit of coughs. 'Dang colds really suck.'  
  
"Dil, phone," my mother yells up to me.  
  
"I'll get it up here," I reponse getting off of my bed. "Hello?" I ask as I pick up the phone.  
  
"Dilly-poo?" I hear on the other end.  
  
"Like oh my god! It's Joey-doo!" I exclaim laughing and coughing.  
  
"You ok?" he asks me, concern in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little cough. What happened today at school?" I ask.  
  
"Oh well there was like five fights today. All of them happened at lunch. I tried to start one with your brother. He looked at me like I was weird," Joey replied.  
  
"Well you are weird," I say grinning.  
  
"So..."  
  
"Haha! You finally admit it! Wait that's me that won't admit I'm weird... Wait back up again... I just admitted that I was weird... Dang!"   
  
"Talking to yourself again?"  
  
"Yes, my father said that it was ok as long as I don't answer myself."  
  
"Heh, well can I come over?"  
  
"Don't know... want me to ask?"  
  
"Duh, dumbass," came a smart remark.  
  
"Freaking fruit."  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"Been there, done that!"  
  
The line went silent.  
  
"Joey?!"  
  
"Huh what? Sorry just thinking."  
  
"That's a first. Hold up let me ask the mother if you can come over," I tell him putting my hand over the mouth piece and yelling. "MOTHER CAN JOEY COME OVER AND HELP ME WITH THE HOMEWORK I MISSED TODAY?"  
  
"SURE."  
  
"THANKS MOM!" I yelled back removing my hand. "She said yes."  
  
"No she said 'sure.' You and your family is loud!"  
  
"And..."  
  
"Well I'm gonna come..." I started coughing again.  
  
"You... sure? I mean you can get sick?" I ask after my coughing fit stopped.  
  
"Of course... I'll see you in a bit," he said before hanging up the phone.  
  
"What? No bye?" I ask to the dial tone. 'I shouldn't let him in now."  
  
Five minutes and thirty seconds later Joey shows up, but who's counting? I swear I wasn't counting, ok so I was but it doesn't matter. I mean it doesn't mean anything... right? I jump at the knock on the door, I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice him walking up the sidewalk.  
  
"Hey!" I greet.  
  
"Sup?" he reponse.  
  
"Nothing, kinda sick."  
  
"Well no duh, my mother made you some soup. You can eat it later."  
  
"Sweet thanks! Let's go up to my room and you can tell me what happened today!" I exclaim grinning.  
  
"Alrighty," he replys also grinning.  
  
The light in my room isn't on, so it's pretty dark when we enter.   
  
"Well little vampire, think we can turn the lights on?" he says in a joking manner.  
  
"No the light it burns!" I say laughing.  
  
"Oh well your problem not mine," he tells me laughing.  
  
"Freaking fruit cake," I mumble under my breathe.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing."  
  
"Good," he says tackling me.  
  
"Get off," I attempt to say in a serious voice, but failing very badly.  
  
"But Dilly-poo!"  
  
"What happened today at school?" I ask pushing him off me.  
  
"Well there were five fights, but I only saw three... The three I saw happened in less than ten minutes," he says grinning. "Yeah but nothing really cool happened besides that. What did you do all day?"  
  
"I watched 'Dora, The Explorer.' The bull was turned into a potatoe, kinda freaky."  
  
"Heh, I bet."  
  
We sit in a semi-comfortable silence, our knees slighty touching, he doesn't seem to notice. Mentally I'm jumping for joy, who would have thought I would like my best friend? Wait hold up, I like my best friend? This isn't really good.  
  
"Dil?! Dude! Come in Dilly!" I hear him exclaim as he waves his hands in my face.  
  
"Huh? What happened?" I ask grabbing his hand.  
  
"Oh you looked troubled," he reponses.  
  
"Oh," I say quietly, noticing I still had his hand in mine. 'Don't get your hopes up Dil.' I think.  
  
'But what if this is a sign?'  
  
'What if it isn't?'  
  
"But it could be.'  
  
'I rather not make a fool of myself, but I'll hold the hand until he pulls away.'  
  
'That's my boy.'  
  
"That's not normal," I think aloud.  
  
"What isn't?"  
  
"Nothing," I mumble.  
  
"What's up? You spaced out like two times and it's looks like you are having a battle with yourself," he says.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, nothing at all."  
  
He's concerned! God, he looks so hot in those clothes. The black pants and the black shirt, they bring... ok so they don't bring out his green eyes. The eye make-up, the lip gloss, I wonder what flavor it is.  
  
"Dil!" he exclaims.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"You had a goofy smile on your face. You're thinking about me aren't you?" he asks in a teasing voice.  
  
"So what if I am," I reply using the same voice.  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Maybe, maybe not."  
  
"You know it's not nice to do that," he says before leaning over and giving me a slight kiss on the lips.  
  
"W-what the fuck?" I whisper.  
  
"S-sorry," he tells me. "I don't know why I did that. I should go."  
  
"No... stay for awhile," I said in a suggesting manner.  
  
He looks in my eyes, like he is looking for an answer. I lean over and kiss him hard on the mouth. He's tense at first, but soon relaxes and puts his hands on my neck. My hands sneak around his waist as I pull him onto my lap. His hands roaming through my hair. I run my tongue over his lips, asking for entrance.  
  
'Ha! Granted!' I exclaim in my head.  
  
Our tongues battling in a blissful fight, wanting domination over the other. No one wins this battle. We break apart panting and grinning.  
  
"If you get sick, it's not my fault," I say laughing.  
  
"Ok Dilly-poo," he says laughing.  
  
"Guess being sick isn't such a bad thing," I tell him grinning.  
  
"You should get sick more often," he tells me.  
  
~Fin~  
  
A/N: Like it? Hate it? I'm invading the Rugrats section with slash!!! Yes, I like OC's with Dil, because Tommy and Chuckie were meant for each other and Phil... Well Phil isn't a slashable person in my eyes. Review it! Oh and the five fights thing... that happened at my school last friday! It was so ghetto... Fights here are so... boring... they barely hit each other... and there isn't much blood loss! lol Well I'm out! peace Talk to me on AIM: FucEmotions, Yahoo: Lakiepoo89 I have Msn... tell me your S/N and I'll add you to it... next chapter for WMoOC will be out... in a while... I still have to write it and get it edited... ::innocent grin:: BYE! 


	2. Rainy Days

Rainy Days  
  
Summary: Just another rainy day.  
  
A/N: I decided to just add it under this story... I'm thinking bout making a series of one shots... I need another day that can get to dudes together... Well on to the story....  
  
Dark grays and blacks covered the sky. Foreshadowing ominous weather that was coming. It was going to be another gloomy, wet, rainy day. Not that there is anything wrong with that, most of the time. It's always better to spend it with someone. To curl up on the couch and drink hot chocolate. Watch the beautiful orange, red, yellow, and blue flames of the fire eat the wood.  
  
However, this rainy day was going to be really bad, my boyfriend had just left me. So here I sit in our... my house alone. The fire died out hours ago, and I haven't bothered to light them back up. What's the point, when you're alone. Why not just stay cold?   
  
I sit here on the chair, full of memories, and stare into space. Wondering what he is doing now, what I should be doing. For some reason I can't get over this one guy. The one I thought loved me, like I loved him. Three years thrown out in a single moment. Two words that broke my heart, "It's over."   
  
Slowly I get to my feet, I had to get out of the house. I grab my thin black wind breaker and head outside. The wind is blowing hard and it smells like rain is coming. It hasn't started to rain yet, but give it another ten minutes and it will be pouring. It might turn out to be a thunder storm, which I hate more than anything.  
  
I start to walk down the concreate path that we had made. The air growing colder as I walk farther from the house. Lost in my thoughts I don't even notice the guy in front of me before hitting him.  
  
"Sorry," I tell him slightly dazed from the impact.  
  
"It's alright," a fimilar voice says. "Dil?"  
  
'It can't be,' I think to my self looking over to the person.  
  
I gasp slightly at the guy in front of me. Long black hair falling lightly to his shoulders. His blue eyes lost the usual spark that was always present. His clothes are rumpled and faded.  
  
I look at him again and run off. Emotions rising in my chest as the rain finally starts to fall, just like my tears. I can hear him call my name, but I don't stop... don't look back. I continue running until I can't anymore. I fall to the gound in the middle of a field and sit there for what seems like forever. The only thing that can be heard is my sobbing and light footsteps. Looking up I met the eyes of my ex.  
  
Concern shining in them, along with an emotion I can't figure out. He sits next to me and starts to play with the wet grass. We sit in a silent, not knowing what to say to each other. He turns to me and opens his mouth to say something, but closes it turning back around to stare out in space.  
  
I slowly get to my feet, my legs are aching now. I stumble alittle before regaining my balance. Turning toward him I offer my hand to help him up. Slowly, he takes it as I pull him up. My hands are shaking, not from nerves, but from the cold air. I look at him one last time before I turn to walk away. He doesn't say anything as I leave, he just stares.  
  
"I love you, Kyle," I whisper quietly.  
  
~Fin~  
  
A/N: Sad ending! Well to all the happy ending homies... there is another ending at the end of the review thanks... Which will go out to my buddy Spice of Life! Well yeah and this chapter goes to my beta reader Witchytara23... who did not get the story... because I'm to lazy to send it out... so yeah...  
  
Review thanks:   
  
Spice of Life: Hehe, I love the 'She bang dude!' He is my future husband, just like Goat man! Well thanks for the review! Oh and thanks for the name for the dude! You get the happy ending!  
  
MEL: I wish I could watch Queer as Folk... but I don't have the channel... ::sigh:: Well thanks for the review! You get a cookie!  
  
Cat face: Yo! Thanks for the review and I like your story... I just didn't review, cuz I'm really lazy... I'll review... evenually! lol Well yeah you also get a cookie!  
  
I slowly get to my feet, my legs are aching now. I stumble alittle before regaining my balance. Turning toward him I offer my hand to help him up. Slowly, he takes it as I pull him up. My hands are shaking, not from nerves, but from the cold air. I look at him one last time before I turn to walk away.   
  
"Dil!" he calls out to me.  
  
I turn and jump as he is right there in front of me. Slowly he takes my hand in his and pulls me to him. I stiffen at the contact, scared that this is a joke.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispers to me, truthfully.  
  
"Why did you leave?" I ask as my voice shakes.  
  
"I was scared, I didn't know what I was feeling." he replies.  
  
"Oh," I respond trying not to cry.  
  
Rising my chin with his finger, I am forced to look into his eyes. I can see the love now, the one emotion I couldn't make out before. Slowly he brings his lips to mine, lightly touching. I push a little harder and his tongues swipes across my mouth. I open it granting him access, our tongues battling. He wins this match as he explores my mouth, both of us groaning in the kiss. I pull away and hold him close to me.   
  
The rain that was pouring around us stopped. The clouds still gray, which means more rain is to come. I grab Kyle's hand and pull him toward my... our house.  
  
~fin2~  
  
A/N2: Well what did you think? Review it! 


	3. Valentines Day

Valentines Day  
  
DIsclaimer: Don't own, if I did little kiddies would be scarred for life... hehe  
  
Summary: Valentines day... it sucks when you spend it alone but what happens when a special someone shows up unexpected on your doorstep? The outcomes aren't always good...  
  
A/N: I know most people think of this as a good day... but to me it's a bad one. Well this year it wasn't as bad... heh Well on to the story!  
  
Pink and red are the first two words that come to mind when I think of valentines day. The day were you give out paper hearts and roses. They have more meaning today. The kisses today are sweeter, have more love. The chocolate eaten in many different ways. Secert admires finally have the courage to tell their love how they feel.  
  
But people don't see the dark side of V-day. After the day is over the paper hearts are thrown away, the roses die. The kisses are still as sweet as the day before. Chocolate give the eaters stomach aches and the secert admires were rejected. The beautiful pinks and red, put away until next year.  
  
You ever notice that the red used on this day is the same shade as blood. The paper hearts can be ripped right down the middle. The day is so depressing to people, yet so cheery to others.  
  
To me, it's horrible. I hate this day with a passion, could it be because I have no one? No one that loves me, that cares about me. I was left on this day, last year. The guy I loved dumped me for another man. One that can't even support himself.  
  
Sighing slightly, I get up from my place on the kitchen counter and walk to our... my bedroom. His smell still lingers on his pillow, I haven't washed the sheets. I'm hoping he comes back, says he made a mistake. I wish he would embrace me in his strong arms and hold me forever.  
  
I feel the tears welling up in my eyes, and I curse myself. I told myself I was done crying, I didn't want to feel the pain anymore. Getting up from the bed I head to the shower, grabbing a towel on my way.  
  
Turning the hot water on, to as hot as my skin can take, I get in. The water forming little rivers, and turning me skin a slight pink color. One of the colors on this 'wonderful' day. Sighing again, I slide down the shower wall as the water runs on me. The tears come again, and I let them fall.  
  
"Why can't I cry? He left me," I say to no one.  
  
"Because crying doesn't suit you," someone whispers.  
  
Turning around, I see no one. Frowning slightly, I let the tears fall again. He won't return to me, he's happy now. He wanted someone more daring, more trilling. I stay in the shower until the water is ice cold. As I'm getting out I hear the door bell ring.  
  
Quickly tying the towel around my waist I walk over to it. Looking out the little peak hole I see him. My ex standing there, alone. I open the door and I see him flush alittle. Maybe I should have pulled on some clothes.  
  
"What?" I ask more coldly than I wanted to.  
  
He flinches slightly and answers with "I came to see if you were fine."  
  
"You left me, remember. Just leave, don't linger here anymore." I whisper turning away.  
  
"Can we talk?" he asks, pleading.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you," I say.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No?"  
  
"Please? I'm not leaving until we talk."  
  
"We just did now go!" I say as the tightening in my chest tightens harder.  
  
"I'm sorry," he says looking down. "Please let me explain."  
  
"Fine," I say sitting on the chair.  
  
"Think you could put some clothes on?" he asks, blushing slightly.  
  
"Sure, I'll be back." I say getting off the chair.  
  
I walk over to our bedroom and shut the door. I sit on the bed and break down. Why is it so hard seeing him here? Why did he return after a year? I let out a body wrecking sob, and I hope he didn't hear. I get to my feet and pull on some pajamas. I look in the mirror, and shudder.   
  
My eyes are blood-shot and hollow. No emotion in them, well besides depression. My skin pale, almost translucent. I walk out of the room and back into the living room. He's still sitting in the same place. Sighing slightly I sit next to him.  
  
"What do you want to talk about, make it quick. I want to get back to my life," I force out.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for leaving you," he whispers.  
  
"And I care?" I say harshly.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I was scared. Dil, I love you," he says.  
  
"Don't say it! I hate you! You think you can leave me here alone and come back a year later and say you love me? Do you really think I will take you back?" I say angry.  
  
"No I don't, I just thought you should know."  
  
"Look, you left me for Geeky..." I say.  
  
Geeky was code name for Chucky in high school. He always had his nose buried in a book or doing some project. He put his whole life savings in stocks that crashed.  
  
"I'm sorry, he was there. I was scared Dil, I never felt that way about someone before. You know me I was a player." He says waving his hands.  
  
"I know," I whisper. "I can't trust you, what if you hurt me again?"  
  
"I'm sorry and I promise I won't. Geeky and I broke up a month ago. I never wanted him, I just needed to take some time away. To straighten things out."  
  
"I'm willing to try again, but I need time to trust you again," I say.  
  
I can't resist it, I know I shouldn't say yes. I know I should throw him out, but I love him to much to. I wouldn't care if he was cheating on me as long as I had him in my arms. Well as long as I was in his arms. I just want to feel warm and loved.   
  
"Ok," he says. "Can I show you how much I love you?"  
  
"To soon," I say, knowing I want to have him show me.  
  
"Ok," he says. "Can I hold you tonight? Like we used to do?"  
  
"Yes," I whisper.  
  
That night we laid in each others embrace. He whispers sweet things in my ears and I could help but fall in love with him again. The next few years were heaven for us. He was always around, always there to help me.  
  
"I love you Dil," I hear next to me as I lay down in the bed next to my love.  
  
"I love you too Phil," I say back.  
  
I guess V-day isn't always a bad day. It was the day that I lost a love, but it was the day that I found him again. Now years later I'm happy to say, Valentines day is my favorite holiday.  
  
~Fin~  
  
A/N: Well that was interesting... Tell me what you think!  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
Spice of Life: Hehe, I made a new story! Oh yes! Well talk to you on Yahoo! Peace! Oh and you get some more of the chocolate tuna in my shoes!  
  
Voiceless009: Cool cool! Thanks for the review, it made me smile! You get a pair of socks! hehe everyone loves socks!   
  
A/N2: The Geeky in this story has no relation to the Geeky in WMoOC... oh does he... ::evil laugh:: you don't know! haha... this is the first story that I actually made Dil get with one of the characters of the show! Phil/Dil kinda weird... but hey I'm a weird person! so Read and Review for Lake! 


	4. The Day Before Exams!

Valentines Day  
  
DIsclaimer: Don't own, if I did little kiddies would be scarred for life... hehe  
  
Summary: I got this day idea from Spice of Life... Everyone hates exams right? I hate the days before them more though. Most kids cram on that day and it gets really boring trying to learn whatever you need to before the test. Well then again you could listen to the teacher... naw no fun in that. Well that wasn't really a summary... well the story is about the day before a final. Enjoy!  
  
A/N: I am Lakie hear me snore! hehe Well yeah hope you enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
The sky was steadily turning a pinkish/orange color. The day was almost up and I haven't even cracked a book. Tomorrow is my final exams, the mother of all tests. As I pick up my book the phone rings.  
  
"Hello?" I ask in to the mouth piece thingie.  
  
"Yo!" I hear exclaimed on the other line.  
  
"What up?"  
  
"Nothing, really bored and I have a headache. I hate studying."  
  
"Come over, we can cram together," I respond laughing.  
  
"Alright, bye," was said before I hear the click of the phone being hung up.  
  
I get up off my bed and return to the floor where all my books are scattered. English, Biology, Math, and other books look like a different langauge.  
  
"Why do I care about DNA?" I ask myself. "Not like I wanna be a biologist."  
  
I pick up my biology book and look through it. Cell respiration, photosynthesis, molecules, I don't care about this stuff. And I still have two years of school left, that is if I can pass this test. Tenth grade really blows.  
  
"Dil!" I hear from downstairs.  
  
"Yes mom?" I reply.  
  
"Door."  
  
I get off of the floor and head downstairs where my buddy is waiting.  
  
"Yo," I greet, grinning.  
  
"Hey," he replies.  
  
"Come on in," I say moving out of the doorway and leading him upstairs.  
  
My room looks pretty bad as we enter. Not only are my books spead out among the floor, but soda cans are littering the shelves. Paper balls thrown everywhere, and clothes piled up by the closet door. The only thing that don't seem out of place are my posters on the wall.   
  
"Nice room little emo kid," he comments.  
  
"I'm not an emo kid," I reply.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Shut up you you GOTH!" I exclaim.  
  
"Grr," he says.  
  
"You started it!"  
  
"Soo, let's just study."  
  
"Righty."  
  
Settling down on the floor we grab the books. Hours passes, well they were only minutes, but they did seem like hours. I put the book down that I was 'reading' and climb on to my bed and lay there.  
  
"Study Dil," I hear from the foot of my bed.  
  
"To much stuff," I say my voice muffled by the pillow.  
  
I feel a weigh shift on the bed, as he climbs on.  
  
"Don't make me sit on you."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
I feel a body get on my back, so warm. It feels good. My eyes snap open at that.  
  
"What the fuck?" I mumble to myself.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing," I lie trying to calm my breath.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asks.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
He shifts alittle and I instantly curse as I feel tingles run down my spine. Goosebumps pop up all over my pale skin. He didn't notice.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go study, since you want to be lazy and fail," he says getting off me.  
  
"Have fun," I say. "Thanks for getting off my, your weigh was hurting." I say grinning on the outside. Inside I miss the warmth, miss his thin frame on me. I want him, no I need him.  
  
"Fuck you," he says.  
  
When and where pops into my mind when he said that. What the fuck is going on? These thoughts, they are normal. Frowning I bury my head deeper into the pillow, groaning as I do is.  
  
The bed dips again as he climbs on.   
  
"Will you atleast lay on your back?" he asks.  
  
"Why?" I mumble.  
  
"So we can study, you can read lying down."  
  
"Fine," I say.  
  
I look up as I turn on my back and see his smiling face. Forcing a grin out I grab a book.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asks.  
  
"N-nothing," I reply.  
  
"Something is up."  
  
"I'm cool don't worry about it."  
  
"Tell me Dil," he demands.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"No, it's nothing."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"No."  
  
He gets up and climbs on my stomach.   
  
"You tell me and I get off of you."  
  
"Come on get off," I ask.  
  
Please get off, before it's to late. I look up at him his hair falling gently down his face. His baggy clothes hanging loosely, his multiple chains clinging slightly. His lip is pierced along with his eyebrow and a few in his ear.  
  
"Please tell me."  
  
"I can't," I mumble.  
  
"Why?" he asks.  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because isn't an answer."  
  
"Look drop it please," I say looking helplessly into his eyes.  
  
"I thought you trusted me," he says sounding hurt.  
  
"I do, it's just I can't." I say but adding in quietly. "You would hate me."  
  
Not quiet enough though.  
  
"Why would I hate you?" he asks.  
  
"You just will."  
  
"What if I promise not to get mad. Will you tell me then?" he asks pleading.  
  
"I- I don't know."  
  
"I promise I won't hate you," he says sincerly.  
  
Sighing deeply I reply with an, "Ok."  
  
His eyes brighten at my answer and his smile widens.  
  
"I-I think I may k-kinda like this guy," I say.  
  
"And?" he pushes.  
  
"I don't know if he likes me."  
  
"Tell him and see. I mean like you've told tons a girls you liked them right?"  
  
"Yeah, but he's a guy, it's different," I mutter.  
  
"That's true, but I would tell him if I were you."  
  
"Fine I will. Caleb I like you." I say.  
  
His smile turns into a frown, and confusion shows in his eyes. And just like that his face brightens up again.  
  
"Really?" he asks.  
  
"Yes, look if you are weirded out by this you can go home and ignore me forever." I mumble quietly.  
  
"Weirded out?" he asks laughing.   
  
Slowly his face comes closer to mine I can feel his warm breath. Closer and closer, only a few more inches. Our lips meet suddently, his kiss is so sweet. Our lips moving as one together, I feel his tongue run over my lip asking for entrance. I allow him in, our tongues meeting. Caressing each others. He slowly pulls away.  
  
"I've liked you for awhile," he whispers.  
  
I reach up and pull into a hug. He gets off of me and lies next to me. His strong arms holding me, protecting me. A few minutes pass and we get back to studing.  
  
"We better pass these test tomorrow," he mutters.  
  
"I have an idea!" I exclaim. "For every answer we get right we..." I say trailing off.  
  
He grins widely and agrees to my game. The next day we both passed our tests and that night we did another kind of studying.  
  
~Fin~  
  
A/N: I'll let you guess what they did... Hehe, well yeah this one is kinda like 'Being Sick Doesn't Always Suck' I guess... I hope you enjoyed this!  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
Random Unregistered Person: Ok When and where? hehe Thanks for the review! You get my answer as a yes! hehe  
  
A/N: Uhh... next chapter for WMoOC won't be out for awhile... I have no clue on what should happen. I mean I have some ideas but yeah... don't worry I will have it out... I'm gonna go work on it.... hehe... review for Lake? 


End file.
